Cosmic High Academy
by DGirlWithWings11
Summary: AU. A school for not only one, not two, not three… well, actually, I lost count of it. Anyway, not one, not two but MANY anime characters from different anime shows! Watch how their high school life goes in a different world. In a different world where they have to help a certain girl to save her world. Hope you enjoy your stay here in COSMIC HIGH ACADEMY! OC… and many pairs from
1. prologue

" **COSMIC HIGH ACADEMY"**

 **BY: DGirlWithWings**

 **SUMMARY: AU. A school for not only one, not two, not three… well, actually, I lost count of it. Anyway, not one, not two but MANY anime characters from different anime shows! Watch how their high school life goes in a different world. In a different world where they have to help a certain girl to save her world. Hope you enjoy your stay here in COSMIC HIGH ACADEMY! OC… and many pairs from different animes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own this animes and their characters. I only own the plot and the OCS.**

 **A/N: Hello world! Welcome to the Cosmic High Academy! A fanfic with a crossover of many animes I've watch. Well, not all actually. Just going to pick my favorites. Anyway, the start of the story is not connected to the manga or the anime. This story just pop in my head while I'm staring at the black board during a lesson in math. So, yeah. Hope you enjoy the prologue!**

 **-CHA! -**

 **PROLOGUE:**

 **Into the Space and Through the Stars!**

 **(Author's POV)**

 **-World 1-**

A certain blonde haired teenage boy with a big goofy smile plaster on his face walks out of the ramen store while holding a bag of ramen. He starts to walk to the direction of his apartment he see the pink headed medic that looks pretty happy.

"HEY! SAKURA-CHAN!"

The blonde haired boy greets a little loud, if in normal occurrence the medic will surely pummel that loud-mouthed boy to the ground but since she is very happy, she will let it pass. The medic wave at her friend and runs to its direction.

"Naruto! There you are! What are you still doing here?!"

The boy tilts his head to the side confusedly. The look at the pink haired medic.

"I buy ramen in Ichiraku. Why? Should I be somewhere else?"

The pink headed medic temper snaps and punches the boy on the gut sending him flying to the wall.

"OUCH! WHAT THE- SAKURA-CHAN, WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME?!"

The medic huff in annoyance and glare at the scared boy.

"YOU IDIOT! Today is the day that Sasuke-kun will be back! You should be in the village's entrance not in the—"

Before the medic could even finish her sentence, the boy already grabs her and drags her to the village's entrance where their other friends are waiting.

"HEY GUYS! DID HE ALREADY PASS THE BORDERS?!"

The boy shouts as their feet land on the ground. The girl with a long dark blue hair and pale pearl eyes looks at him and smile with a blush.

"Hai! Sasuke-san is pretty f—fast…"

The girl mumble but enough for the blonde haired boy to hear. The goofy boy grins and put his arms on the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah right! But I'm still faster, right hinata-chan?!"

The girl almost faints at the sudden closeness of the boy. She can only nod with a cherry colored face. Then it all come all of the sudden. A strong force shoots to the boy that makes him stumble back a few meters away. Standing in front of them is young man with a messy duck-butt shape raven hair. The blonde haired boy immediately stands up and points his index finger to the new comer and glare.

"YOU-! HOW DARE YOU SHOOT THE FUTURE HOKAGE!? EH? SASUKE?!"

The raven haired man did not even spare him a look and just turn to look at a certain pink haired medic.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun! Welcome back! How was your mission?"

The pink haired medic said with a sweet smile on her face. The raven haired man just grunted before he handed out a small package to the medic.

"Eh?"

"From Temari. Tss."

"Oh. Thank you—wait, what's happening?!"

She look around and see that only four of them is glowing then all of the sudden it was all white then black.

The rest stood there shock. What just happen? One minute sakura welcome Sasuke then the next they disappear. A certain brow haired man from the hyuuga clan looks panic stricken.

"WHERE IS HINATA-SAMA!?"

Then it causes a chain of reaction.

 **-World 2-**

"—everyone smiles when they are with you. Please… from now on, go and help people in my place. Share your happiness with them."

Tears trickle down on Yui's cheeks as did on asuna's and kirito's.

"No… Yui. Don't leave me."

Asuna whispers as she hugs the girl tightly. Kirito hugs the both of them, to any outsider it will looks like a perfect picture of a family, and that family is slowly breaking apart.

Yui's body glows, making asuna cry harder. Kirito let go of the hug.

"Yui. You can stay with us. Please, stay."

She looks at her mommy and daddy with a tear stricken face and smile.

"I…I want to stay with you forever, but it is too late…"

Her body slowly floats in the air, still glowing. Asuna held her in-game daughter's hands tightly.

"Yui!"

"This is goodbye. Mommy, Daddy."

Then she disappears. Asuna shouts in pain, pain of losing someone she loves. Pain of losing her daughter. Kirito stands up and start to type commands on the huge keyboard.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to save yui. I'll take her out of the cardinal system before she totally gets deleted and save her program on my nerve gear."

A small spark of hope plants on asuna's chest.

"Will it work?"

"Yes."

Kirito replies without any point of hesitation.

Then something happens. Their body starts to glow.

"Kirito! What's happening?!"

Asuna ask kirito who's still typing the commands on the keyboard.

"I don't know. Maybe the cardinal system thought us to be a treat. I need to finish this so we can get out of here."

Asuna notice that her hands are slowly blurring the vanishing.

"Kirito…"

"I'm nearly finish…just one more key.."

All that' left kirito is his hands but still he manages to press that key. A green note appears on the air.

ACCESS GRANTED… YUI'S PROGRAMM TRANSFERRING…. TRANFERRING COMPLETE…

There is nothing left but silence in the room.

 **-World 3-**

Lucy Heartfillia silently sits in one of the stools in the counter and orders a coffee to mirajane. She sighs before asking the older mage.

"Is there any mission i can do solo?"

The demon take-over mage's brows furrows in confusion.

"Solo? Why would you need a solo?"

"Well, you see. My rents payment is near and I really need money."

Lucy fiddles with the hem of her white loose shirt. Mirajane narrow her eyes suspiciously.

"Then why don't you ask Natsu to come with you?"

"You see, Natsu is pretty busy and I don't think he would want me to be stopping him with his and Lissana's bonding time just for my rent. Besides, I know that they sometime catching up, lissana has been missing for a long time anyway."

"Oh."

Oh. Well, mirajane can't say anymore than that would she? It's her sister anyway. But she is a little suspicious to Lissana's action these days. It looks like she keeps Natsu by herself so she can confess to him. Mirajane already warn lissana to stop pursuing Natsu since Natsu loves Lucy, well he's pretty denial, but it seems like lissana isn't going to listen to her warning. She looks at the celestial mage who's staring unknowingly longing at a certain fire dragon slayer.

She turns to look at the denial dragon slayer that her sister's hugging and curse internally. _How stupid can he get? Can't he see that he's hurting Lucy?_ Then she looks closely at the dragon slayer and notices something. _He looks like he wants to be somewhere else._ Then she squeals inwardly. But then she squints her eyes when she notices something…off.

"What the-?"

Her gaze turn to Lucy and yelp when she sees that Lucy is glowing and slowly… disappearing.

"LUCY!"

"MIRAJJANE! HELP!—"

Then she's gone.

"NATSU!"

She turns to look at her sister and see that Natsu is also gone.

"What happen?"

Master Makarov emerge from his office and looks for the cause of the commotion. The worried animal take-over mage quickly stands up.

"Master! Natsu suddenly disappear! He was just talking about some adventure then he glows and disappears."

The guild broke into a series of shouting and mumbling about saving Natsu. Mirajane is growing angrier each second that they didn't notice about Lucy's disappearance. Then somebody spoke up.

"Hey, where's Lucy?"

Levi said all of the sudden silencing the guild.

"Maybe she's on a mission."

"Right, I haven't seen her for awhile."

That's the last straw, mirajane snaps. Her face is twisted on a disgusted expression.

"Lucy is not on a mission. She's coming here every day, and no one even notice? What kind of Nakama are you?"

The whole guild suddenly feels guilty. Mirajane face the guild's master with a scowl.

"I was just talking with Lucy about getting a mission solo when she glows then like Natsu disappear."

"What?! Lucy's missing too?!"

Levi shouts in panic.

"Maybe, she teleport herself and Natsu somewhere."

Mirajane catch the sharp tone that her sister using while talking about Lucy. She narrows her eyes.

"I don't think she will do it on purpose when she ask for my help before she completely disappear."

"How would you know? Maybe she does it on purpose—"

"Are you accusing your Nakama of kidnapping Natsu? You don't know her lissana. Don't be so bitter that Natsu loves her not you. I warn you and you do not heed my warning. Now, pay for the consequences. I don't care if you are my sister, I will not tolerate this kind of attitude of yours. Master Makarov, I think it is better if we talk to your office about this sudden occurrence."

The she turn her back on fuming sister and head to the office. Everyone is left their surprise that mirajane can said those words to her sister, but they know that she is right. Lissana is being selfish.

 **-World 4-**

Tomoyo looks at her best friend who's gazing outside the window. Sakura looks pretty sad this pass few days. _The news really affects her. Gosh, syaoran is an idiot._ Sakura receives, well they receive, and a mail from meiling telling them about some arranges marriage. Meiling said that syaoran is engaged with some 'Sticky slutty dirty leech of a monkey' whose name is not important. Their Chinese friend is really pissed off about this arrangement. Since then, sakura became gloomy and sad.

"Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

Her best friend just nods briefly, not taking off her gaze from the window. Tomoyo sighs and look at the black board when she notice something… everything is frozen. She quickly looks at sakura who is unknowingly disappearing. Her eyes widen in panic and do the first thing came into her mind.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Tomoyo—"

Sakura disappears and everything moves again like nothing happens. _Is it a Clow card? But I thought she capture all of it and turns it to a Sakura cards?_ She nearly jumps on her seat when her phone suddenly rings. It's meiling.

"Ms. Daidouji?"

"Sir, can I answer this call? It looks like an emergency."

"Alright."

She goes out of the classroom to an empty hallway and answers the call.

"Meiling!"

"Tomoyo! Syaoran suddenly disappear!"

"Wait! What?!"

Tomoyo's face twisted in worry.

"He just disappears, in front of the whole clan while doing the engagement ceremony! Well, it's a good thing since the engagement is cancel but he just disappears! First he glows then slowly disappearing! God! We can't find him!"

Meiling sounds hoarse like she just came from crying. Tomoyo's eyes widen in realization.

"Meiling. Sakura disappears, too. She disappears while in the middle of the class."

"What? Sakura's missing, too?"

She hears some commotion on the other line, it sounds like the syaoran's four sisters.

"Yes. She's just gazing outside the window when everything froze then she's disappearing when I turn to look at her then she disappears. Meiling, what I'm going to do? I-i—"

"Shh... tomoyo. You must remain calm I'm sure sakura will be okay, she's a strong girl remember. Now, I want you to tell Touya about this and make an excuse about sakura's disappearance for Mr. Kinomoto, okay?"

"Okay."

 **-World 5-**

"That's hyuuga Natsume?"

The brunette girl asks to herself as she watches the raven haired, and red-eyed boy walks in the gym. She shook her head to snap out of it and went back to searching for her dearest best ever friend. She looks around for her dark headed best friend when something happens, unexpectedly.

*Bam*

She stumbles down because of the force.

"I-itte."

"What the?! Watch where you're going, stupid!"

She looks up and meets with a pair of crimson eyes. She gulps its hyuuga Natsume. Mikan immediately stands up and bow.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't see you, I'm searching for my best—"

"Mikan?"

 _Wait… that voice. It sounds familiar. Hotaru?_ She looks at her left and sees Hotaru. Tears fall from her eyes.

"Hotaru! I'm searching for you everywhere! Why didn't you tell me that you're going to study here?!"

Then she looks at hotaru's horror-stricken face. She tilts her head sideways.

"Hotaru?"

"Mikan, you're—"

Then she disappears.

"Mikan!"

Hotaru runs to where Mikan stood earlier then she face Natsume with rage.

"What the hell did you do to Mikan, Hyuuga!?"

But all that she sees is a blur picture of natsume's body that slowly disappearing.

"What-?"

"KYAAHHHH! NATSUME-SAMA!"

Gone. Nothing.

"What the hell just happen?"

Ruka nogi said in the sidelines. Hotaru looks at him.

"Tell me where the hell your idiotic friend brought my best friend."

It's not a question, it's a command. Ruka gulps. _Fuck you, Natsume. What in the seven depths of hell are you thinking?_

 **-Hespher Planet, Hepherus Galaxy-**

The whole kingdom of Caelum is at peace and only the silent night breeze could be heard whistling. A shadow runs with inhumanly speed to the top of the dessert hills that surrounds the whole kingdom.

The figure is wearing a black cloak over its small body. It gazes through the whole kingdom as if analyzing it. Another smaller figure appears besides it.

"What are we going to do, hime?"

The smaller figure said while it floats in mid-air.

"We… we are going to ask for _their_ help. _They_ should arrive tomorrow."

"Do you think it is a wise decision, Hime?"

The cloaked figure turn it's back at the kingdom and slowly walks away.

"We don't have a choice. Besides, we are running out of time. WE need _their_ help."

Then she disappears in the shadows. The other figure looks at the kingdom.

"If it is your wish then I will follow you, Hime."

Then it, too, disappears leaving no evidence of their presence in the place.

 _ **~#~#~#~#~**_

" _ **Distance is not a hindrance**_

 _ **Space and time between us**_

 _ **A story that begin once**_

 _ **The strong bond we have is romance.**_

 _ **We may be worlds apart,**_

 _ **But our hearts will always be one.**_

 _ **The universe might be wide,**_

 _ **But our love will be our light.**_

 _ **Because the Cosmos is nothing**_

 _ **But an obstacle we need to pass."**_

 _ **Quote from the poem "Cosmos" by: DGirlWithWings**_

 **~#~#~#~#~**

 **A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE! Hahaha… so yeah, the five main animes I use is NARUTO, SWORD ART ONLINE, FAIRY TAIL, CARD CAPTOR SAKURA AND GAKUEN ALICE! Why them? Well, because they are my top 5 favorite animes. Anyway, the poem on the end is written by me for an assignment in English that I found on one of my old notebooks. It is pretty lame but I just like to put it there. So, please! Review! I would appreciate it very much! See you on the other CHAPTER! JA NE!**


	2. Chapter One

" **COSMIC HIGH ACADEMY"**

 **BY: DGirlWithWings**

 **SUMMARY: AU. A school for not only one, not two, not three… well, actually, I lost count of it. Anyway, not one, not two but MANY anime characters from different anime shows! Watch how their high school life goes in a different world. In a different world where they have to help a certain girl to save her world. Hope you enjoy your stay here in COSMIC HIGH ACADEMY! OC… and many pairs from different animes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own this animes and their characters. I only own the plot and the OCS.**

 **A/N: WAVES! HELLO PEOPLE! I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE THIS STORY! AND BECAUSE I'M HAPPY, THIS IS CHAPTER ONE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **~#~#~#~#~**

 **Chapter One:**

 **FIRST MEETING**

 **(Haruno Sakura's POV)**

Arrgghh… my head feels like I've hit a steel wall. And my body, I can barely move my limbs. It feels like my whole body turns into a jelly. With all the strength I have, I force my eyes to open. Fortunately, my will power is strong enough to force myself to open my eyes.

The first thing I see is a clear blue sky and…. Wait. That's not what I'm thinking it is, right? Gosh! I think I mess up my brain! I'm hallucinating now!

A sudden burst of energy erupts from my insides making me able to move, and I do the first thing that came into my mind, to shriek.

"KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I think, I just kill my voice box. The 'thing' on top of me opens 'its' eyes and look at me for a minute with a blank face. We stare at each other.

1…2…3…4…5-

My face automatically burst into a hundred shades of red when I realized what that 'thing' on top of me is. That is no THING! It is UCHIHA SASUKE! _Uchiha FREAKING Sasuke is on top of me!_

"GET OFF!"

I shout as I push him with such strength that sent him flying a few meters from me. I'm on my feet the next second, panting like I run a mile with face still red as his favorite food, TOMATO. What an irony? I push all depressing thoughts and focus at the situation at hand.

"What the freaking hell are you doing on top of me?! I thought kakashi-sensei and naruto are the only perverts in team seven!? Are you planning to follow their paths!?"

I see a red face hinata in my peripheral vision with naruto who's grinning from ear to ear and looks like he enjoys my embarrassment. He is SO dead, I swear to every freaking gods and Buddhas.

"Hn. That would not be a bad idea."

I think my jaws just give up and crash on the ground. I hear naruto laughing like a mad man on the background. Nerves start to show up on my forehead. But before I could attack that bastard I see the package that temari sent me. _**'Don't worry; I'll give you another weapon. A much more dangerous one if you like.'**_ I remember how she grins evilly when she said that and I can't help but do the same thing.

I slowly pick up the package and unwrap it. Ah… I start to chuckle evilly.

"Uh-oh."

Naruto said. Yeah right, uh-oh. In my right hand is a sharp shinny black bladed dagger. I look at Sasuke with strange gleam in my eyes. I see him gulp the slightest that it is almost undetectable if it wasn't for my good eye-sight and attention to him.

"Sasuke-kun. Will you do the honor to be my test subject today?"

"Eec-ck! She sounds like Orochimaru!"

Hinata mumbles in the background.

"Hn. Calm down, will you?"

"You're pissing me off."

"Hn."

And with that, I attack him.

" **SHANNARO!** "

 **(Kirigaya "Kirito" Kazuto's POV)**

I slowly open my eyes, still disoriented from the sleep. I blink a couple of times before my senses clears. I'm lying on the forest ground. I sit right up and look for asuna but sighs in relief when I find her lying beside me... with yui between us.

Yui? Did I succeed? Where are we?

"Yui… asuna…"

Asuna slowly open her eyes and stare right back at my eyes then she smile.

"Kirito!"

She suddenly lunges to me and hug me tightly. I hear her sobs as she cry on my shoulder.

"I-I thought I lost you. I thought we will never see each other again."

"Shh… I will never leave you. Remember that asuna. Now, stop those tears, I have a surprise for you."

She slowly stops crying and let go of me. She rubs her eyes like a child that makes me want to kiss her, but I restrain myself.

"What is it?"

I smile at her and points between us. She looks between us and gasp. Then she looks at me again then between us again.

"I-It's-"

"I know. I'm surprise too when I woke up."

She suddenly hugs the girl between us that cause her to stir and wake up.

"Mommy, Daddy?"

"YUI! Oh my gods! I thought- I thought! Don't scare me like that again!"

Yui hugs her mother tightly then I went to hug them both.

"Mommy, daddy… I promise. I won't leave you two again."

"Good, because I will not let you go again."

Asuna declares as I just laugh softly and kiss both of their foreheads. And I won't let anything hurts the both of you.

That's when we hear a loud war cry and an explosion from the distant.

"What was that? Do you think it's a mob?"

"Yui, can you scan the perimeter?"

"I'll try, daddy."

Yui close her eyes for a minute then open them. Her brows furrows in worry and confusion.

"Daddy, I can't detect anything except for another person. They have green cursors and they are scatter in the forest. But… there is something wrong."

"What is it?"

"We are not on the game. We are not on Aincrad. In fact, I think we are transfer to another dimension."

"What?!"

"Yui, sweetheart, what do you mean?"

" **Mommy, we are not inside a game, we are in a real world but in another world dimension."**

 **(Lucy Heartfillia's POV)**

I am sitting in one of the roots of a tree I found. My head is still spinning. What sort of magic is that? Is that some kind of teleportation magic? If it is one, I swear, I will not use one again! I think it mess up my insides! I'm feeling sick all of the sudden!

"Lucy?"

Arrgghh, my head… wait. Just someone call my name?

"Hey Lucy! It's you!"

That voice. I know that voice. Oh dear freaking gods, it's not what I think it is, right? Natsu FREAKING Dragneel can't be here, right? Who am I kidding? Of course he is!

"Natsu?"

I call out. My head is still spinning but it is more tolerable now.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

Then I feel some warm hands on my forehead and a presence that is EXTREMELY close TO ME!

"N-Natsu… why is you so close to me?"

I stammer as I feel his hand move from my forehead to my cheeks then to my neck. His checking my temperature.

"Are you alright? You are a little pale. You sure you don't feel anything weird?"

Actually, I feel something weird! Why my heart does beats so fast!? I try to focus my vision and look at Natsu. It is a little blur and I'm seeing double. God! He is so close to me!

"Y-yeah. I'm a little bit dizzy but I'll manage."

"If you say so."

I heard an edge of hesitation and worry in his voice but then it eventually vanish when he speak again.

"Come on, Lucy! We need to find out where are we!"

Speaking of, where the hell are we?

"Right. Come on."

I try to stand up but I end up losing my balance. Thank god, Natsu able to catch me just in time before my face ends up kissing the ground.

"Th-Thank you…"

I manage to say. My eyes widen when he crunch down in front of me.

"W-What-?!"

"Come on, Lucy. I'll carry you."

"But—"

"You won't be able to walk properly while you're dizzy. Besides, it will be faster with this."

I reluctantly nod and get to his back, holding not too tightly on his neck. I can smell his scent; smells like sandalwood, pine and fire. _His scent is too soothing that it makes me want to take a nap_. But I can't waste my time napping. We need to find out where are we.

"Anyway, Natsu, where is happy?"

I ask as I notice that a certain blue exceed is missing.

"He went out fishing as soon as he wakes up. He said he's hungry."

"Then why don't you go with him?"

He looks at me like I'm crazy. Eh?

"What?"

"You're still sleeping. Do you think I will just leave you sleeping in the middle of the forest?"

"…"

We were silent for a minute. The silence is so uncomfortable. Maybe, because I'm not use to see Natsu so quiet and serious.

"Do you think, that we will be backing home for dinner?"

He looks at me and we stare at each other's eyes for somewhat, ages. He smiles that cocky, happy smile. And nods.

"Of course, we will. I won't miss a chance to eat what you cook, neh?"

I can't help but smile back.

"Of course, you won't."

Then I turn to look at our surrounding.

 **Where exactly are we?**

 **(Li Syaoran's POV)**

My eyes fix on the sleeping figure beside me. I've woke up an half an hour ago beside the girl I never thought I'll ever see again.

I remove a strand of honey-brown hair that obscuring her face. She's still the same girl I left in Tomoeda five years ago. I pull back my hands and clench my fist. _If only I've never left…_

"Hmmm… Syao…"

I blink a couple of times, completely taken a back. She… she says my name.

She stirs for a minute before opening her eyes. Still that pair of emerald orbs.

"Syaoran? What-?"

I can't help but smile when she rubs her eyes like a child then look at me totally confuse.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

She sits up with her hands on her lap.

"Syaoran. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on china… _for your engagement ceremony?"_

She whispers the last pat but I still hear it. Damn! I hit myself in my mind. I'm such an idiot!

"It's not like I want to be engage. Well, I want to…but."

Her eyes went to my face then tilt her head sideways in a questioning expression.

"But I want it to be with you."

I watch as her face flush red from embarrassment and turn away from me. I let out a chuckle. She is just too cute for her own good.

"…mou."

We both turn to look at sakura's bag. It shakes then burst open, revealing a yellow plush stuff toy. Tss…

"Kero?"

Yes, of course. It is none other than keroberus.

"Sakura!"

The plush stuff toy went flying to sakura then hugs her with those short yellow hands. I want to laugh at him but I'm busy being annoyed with him.

I snatch him away from sakura and make him face me.

"Eh?! Gaki! What are you doing here?! Wait—where are we?"

My brows twitch in annoyance.

"That I what exactly I want to ask you! Where in the world are we Keroberus?!"

"How am I supposed to know that, Gaki?"

"Well, aren't you the guardian of the seal? And you live a long time ago, too. You should know why we just teleport here in the middle of nowhere!"

His face twist in irritation. I glare hard at him while sakura nervously chuckle in the background.

"E-eh… C-calm d-down you guys."

"Why don't you use that board of yours to find out where are we?!"

"It's not a board! Besides it only detects Clow cards!"

"Guys! Stop that! Why don't we see if there is a near house here or village or anything that can give away our location?"

We both look at sakura who nervously fidget on the hem of her skirt.

"Good idea."

Then I look at the Forest.

 **How the hell are we gonna get out of this forest?**

 **(Sakura Mikan's POV)**

 _Hmmm… so soft… I feel like lying on the clouds_. I hug my pillows closer. It is so good lying here in my bed and doing nothing but sleep. Wait, how did I get to my bed anyway?

Never mind that, it's not important. I squeeze my pillows and hug it tighter. I can just sleep forever!

*inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale*

Is it just me or my pillow is really breathing?

"Tss, when are you going to decide to wake up?"

 _Wait, the pillow just speaks!_

My eyes snap open and meet with a pair of crimson eyes. It's Hyuuga Natsume! _No shit Sherlock, you idiot! Of course that's him!_

All my sleepiness instantly goes to drain. My face flushes red and with a speed I never thought I have, I distance myself from him.

He just watch me with an amuse smirk. I look back at him with my horrified face.

"You're finally awake, polka dots."

"Eh?"

A big question mark appears in front of my face. Polka dots? What's that? He suddenly points down on something. My eyes follows where his fingers is pointing. I see a dried leaf on the ground. I look at him with my eyebrows furrow.

"A leaf?"

He looks at me like I am the biggest idiot he ever seen.

"No, you idiot! Look at your skirt!"

My eyes turn to look at my skirt that is flip up to my thighs and showing my… my face redden even more. I let out an ear piercing scream.

"KKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shit! Shut up, polka!"

Mt attention shifts to him, who is busy covering his ears in defense of my super omega ultrasupamega ear piercing scream, with a very deathly and toxic glare. I grab the first thing I can get, which is luckily a stone, and throw it to his face. _Bulls eye! Hah! I hit his forehead!_

"PERVERT!"

"Ouch! Woman, what's your problem!?"

Angry and murderous aura radiates out of my body as he glares at me. I hate this man! I really do! I prepare to kill him when I notice something.

"Wait… Hyuuga, where are we?"

He looks at me and he seems like he remember something before looking around.

"Don't know."

Tsk. This guy is so irritating beyond belief.

"Aren't we supposed to be on the school's gym?"

"Yeah."

I face him with ANNOYED written on my face.

"Really, Hyuuga? Can't you have more sensible answers?"

He smirks at me. Damn him! He's enjoying this, isn't he?

"Maybe."

I huffs and stands up. I start to walk to some direction where my intuition says that is a safe path.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere."

I heard him stands up too and follow me.

"Why are you following me?"

I say without looking at him as I continue to walk where my feet will lead me.

"I ain't following you. It just happens that we both are heading the same way."

Tsk.

*BOOMMM*

What is that? Hyuuga and I look at each other before running where the explosion came from.

 **I just hope that it is not that dangerous.**

 **(Tsubasa "Author" Nikoru's POV)**

The other four pairs steps in the clearing just in time when Haruno Sakura's and Uchiha Sasuke's fist meet creating a big explosion of power around them.

"Kyahh! Mommy! Daddy!"

"Asuna! Yui!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Natsu!"

"HOE!"

"Hold onto me, Kura!"

"WAAAHH! TOO MUCH POWER!"

"WAHHH! NATSUME!"

"STOP CLINGING INTO ME, POLKA!

"GO SAKURA-CHAN! BEAT SASUKE's ASS!"

"STOP! SAKURA-SAN! SASUKE-SAN!"

Sakura and Sasuke stop their sparring and look at the additional people strangely. Sakura tilt her head sideways.

" **Who are you people?"**

 **~#~#~#~#~**

 **A/N: HAH! That's quite long, well not too long but this will do. Yeah, I just left a cliff hanger at the end. I know, I'm such a devil. And yeah, there are too many Occs. I kind of like the way there attitude is now, but it will change throughout the story. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Please review, I'll appreciate it too much! Thanks for reading, Ciao!**


End file.
